


Monster Family

by CosplayFluid91, InterdimensionalMonsterHero



Category: Godzilla: The Series, Love Death And Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosplayFluid91/pseuds/CosplayFluid91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterdimensionalMonsterHero/pseuds/InterdimensionalMonsterHero
Summary: Me and a friend had an idea:What if Kaiju's are smarter then we believe they are?This is what came from that and what spiraled out from it.We hope you enjoy it so far.





	Monster Family

Within the state of New York just off the island of Manhattan the HEAT team was just laying around their base with no mutations that were currently threatening anything, so HEAT was on an unofficial vacation. That was until the base was flashed with red lights and the sound of sirens screeched throughout the dilapidated building, soon the team began to race to their boat.

 

“What’s happening?!?” Elsie yelled out as she began to sprint towards the HEAT Seeker.

 

“Apparently the G-Man is making a beeline somewhere, and he’s booking it majorly.” Randy explained as he ran towards the service elevator, it took ten minutes for the team to get ready to follow Godzilla but during that time the mutant king had gained an enormous head-start. As the team followed the massive mutant’s path they began to feel a sense of familiarity as the boat sped forwards.

 

“Monique where are we heading?” Nick asked the French agent at the helm, she quickly looked at the navigation equipment and realized something.

 

“We are heading to Scotland.”  She answered though she sounded more confused than assured, but Nick had a theory on why Godzilla was traveling to the land of lakes. As they entered the River Ness they saw the damage from Godzilla’s travel, fishing boats strewn aside or beached, docks destroyed and deep gouges in the soil and dirt. HEAT just looked at this destruction in shock and in Monique’s case her views were strengthened by looking at the damage, as they maneuvered through the damages they could hear a voice.

 

“Oi, could ye help me out 'ere!” A gruff, deep voice called out the owner of the voice being an Scottish man with wet silver and copper hair clinging to a piece of driftwood. Nick signaled his team to move port side and to throw the rope ladder to the stranded man, in a few short seconds the soaked man climbed onto the the boat as he began to rub his shoulders trying to get warm. “Thank ya kindly, the water was gettin' nippy.” The Scottish man graciously told the team of heat as continued to try and get warm.

 

“Can you tell us why Godzilla caused this much damage?” Nick asked the Scotsman as Elsie gave the man a blanket to stop the shivers, the Scotsman gratefully took the thick piece of cloth.

 

“I dunno laddie, I even let a fish go but dat beastie was focused on something. Names Hammish by de way seems rude if I didn’t intraduce meself.” The Scotsman introduced himself to the mutant hunters, Hammish’s response confused the team even more so.

 

“Thank you Hammish, would you like us to drop you off somewhere?” Nick asked the man wanting a way to repay the man for the troubles that happened.

 

“Nah, I want ta come wit ya. Always wanted ta see the beasties since I saw 'em on the news.” Hammish told the team with a wishful smile on the olds Scott’s face, though the team had a few reservations about this but there were almost no docks to drop off the man. So the team went ahead to the lake and as they did they came across a rather odd site, it was the juvenile Nessie was splashing around seemingly happy.

 

“Ummmm, shouldn’t a big angry momma somewhere.” Craven whimpered out as he began to scan the water for the larger mother’s skin, tail or whirlpool caused by the large creature. Oddly enough besides the adolescence Nessie there didn’t seemed to be any other sign of giant reptiles, which someone quickly took notice of.

 

“Where are ze creatures?” Monique questioned the group as she began to critically scan the area in case of any traps, but nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Until the young Nessie began to act odd as it began jump in the water, splash around like a happy child; and soon the little reptile began swim towards a certain area of the loch.

 

“Woah, what's got Nessie Jr in such a rush?” Randy asked the group as they watched the young monster rushed towards to the east side of the lake, and carefully the Heat team began to follow the young monster. Once the young Nessie stopped the team began to notice an odd site, it was Godzilla hiding among the trees. The younger monster let out something that sounded like a mix between a human chuckle and a sea lion bellow with her head aimed at the larger monster. Soon the massive dinosaur like monster rose up and showed the the passengers on the Heat Seeker a rather odd or amazing sight, the king of mutations leaned down to the young monster and nuzzled it like cat would do with a kitten.

 

“Did he just?” Elsie turned to look at Nick who looked just as confused as the rest of them. Hearing waves splash against the side of the boat, everyone braced themselves as mother Nessie rose her head out of the water nearby, giving a gentle rumble before spraying both Godzilla and Nessie Jr with a broad blast of water from their maw.

 

“Are they...playing?” Craven asked in disbelief as Nessie swam over to nuzzle her child and Godzilla, the larger Kaiju letting out an answering rumble, making a weird sort of tune that echoed across the water.

 

“It seems like they are.” Nick answered just as surprised, Randy already pulling out a hand camera to get the sight before them as Nessie, Nessie Jr and Godzilla all seemed to talk to each other and were more relaxed than any of them had seen, outside of being asleep. “When do think this happened?” Nick said, seeming to put the question to all of them,

 

“I don’t think this is a recent thing. I mean they were okay with each other when they met the first time” Craven mused aloud. As they thought they hadn’t noticed the boat drifting on the current closer to Nessie Jr. As they were all talking amongst themselves the young kaiju took notice of them and made their way over, poking their head over the edge to listen.

 

“Mutation proximity at maximum.” Nigel beeped out as he began to drive away from the young creature and to the otherside of the boat, as well as into the loch.

 

“AAahhhh.” The robot screeched as it sank to the bottom. Hearing the scream the entire crew turned to see Nessie Jr watching them and a few of them yelled in panic. The sudden noise made the mutant jerk back and make a small, upset sounding noise, Godzilla and Mama Nessie’s heads immediately swung around to look at them.

 

“Ooooh crap” Craven hissed,Nick quickly put his hands out and put himself in between the HEAT crew and the kaiju,

 

“It’s okay. You’re okay” he said softly, Nessie Jr cocking their head to the side, as if trying to understand and was curious about Nick. Godzilla nudged the young monster to the scientist as if to tell her it’s true, but that moment was ruined when an angry voice called out over the sound of an approaching outboard motor.

 

“Oi, ya bloody gits leave those two alone!!” All heads turned to the voice to see a small metal dingy carrying a barrel-chested, middle aged man with shocking red hair and beard streaked with grey, dressed in a heavy, black trench coat, and a kilt.

 

“Bless me bagpipes! That’s Bearnard Allanach, wot is e doing ere!?!” Hammish exclaimed in shock as Bernard’s boat pulled up alongside them. Nessie Jr looked confused and slid back into the water, moving behind Bearnard’s boat. Nick moved to the edge of the Heatseaker and looked down,

 

“Um, hello there. Can we help y-?” he asked before the man cut him off,

 

“Yes you bloody can!” Bearnard barked, “Ye can leave Nessie and Nelly alone fer one. And fer two ye can get the hell off the loch” Nessie Jr gave a soft sound and nudged Bearnard’s shoulder, making the man pause his tirade, turning to pet her nose, “You doin’ alright wee Nelly? I didne mean to scare ya, ye know that righ?” he cooed and Nessie Jr gave a happy, chirping noise. The crew watched on amazed, even more so that momma Nessie was seemingly talking with Godzilla to calm the larger kaiju.

 

“Wait. They like you?” Nick said and Bearnard shot him a glare,

 

“A’ course they do. The Allanach Clan have looked after the Ladies of the Loch fer generations, e’er since we settled here” he said bluntly, still stroking Nessie Jr’s nose. Nick smiled,

 

“If that’s the case can we invite you on board? I think we have a bit in common” Bearnard looked a bit wary but Nessie Jr gave him a nudge,

 

“A’right. Toss a ladder and I’ll be right wid ya” In a few short moments Nick and Randy tossed down the rope ladder for the rather cross Scotsman, and soon enough he was on board the Heatseeker.

 

“Alright, I’m here now get off the Loch.” Bernard demanded and Nick held up his hands defensively,

 

“Hang on a second Mr Allanch. If I could direct your attention that way” he said as he pointed over to where Nessie and Godzilla were ‘talking’ to each other, Nessie Jr swimming over to the two larger kaiju to nuzzle at them both.

 

“Wot’s the big lizard with Ness and Nell?” he asked and Nick smiled,

 

“That’s Godzilla. From America. And I think he sees me how Nessie and Nessie Jr-”

 

“Nelly” Bearnard huffed and Nick nodded,

 

“Right, Nelly” he amended, “how they see you” he explained and Bearnard raised a brow,

 

“So, Godzillah there listens to ya?” he asked.

 

“It depends if Junior is in a mood or not.” Elsie joked but was shot a glare from Nick to act like an adult for this moment.

 

“Yes he does, he sees me as an adoptive father.” Nick seriously informed the scotsman who looked unconvinced but seeming to understand,

 

“From what I hear yer Godzilla’s been a menace” he huffed, “Maybe cause ya still treat ‘im like a wild animal”

 

“How else are ve supposed to treat him?” Monique asked Bernard,

 

“How about like family?” he said, moving over to the edge of the Heatseeker and his demeanour seemed to flip, “Nelly~! Come here ya wee troglodyte~! Uncle wants a cuddle~!” Nessie Jr’s head shot up and, getting an affirmative from Mama Nessie, sped through the water towards the boat. Stopping short she bowed her head down to nuzzle at the scot, making a sound akin to a happy purr, Bearnard cooing all the time. The Heat team and Hammish just looked in shock at what just happened, the mutation just allowed a human to pet it like it was an animal at a petting zoo. Meanwhile Bernard just gave the team a cocky smile as he continued to pet the young monster. “Y’see. This is what happens when ya act like family” he looked over to Nick, “Care to try it with your beastie?” he asked, motioning to the dingy.

 

Nick seemed hesitant at first but he then walked toward the dingy and  boated to the two monsters, the two looked down at the lone scientist especially Godzilla. Soon he outstretched a hand,

 

“Hey Junior. It’s me” he said softly, kinda feeling a bit awkward and unsure. Soon the giant lizard mutation leaned down to the scientist and closed his eyes, and Nick began to pet him like a dog. The scientist just let out a small chuckle as this happened. “That’s it son.” Nick said softly, Godzilla making a soft, rumbling noise, seeming to enjoy the attention, “is this all you wanted? A little bit of love?” he asked and Godzilla gave a louder rumble, as if in affirmation.

 

Back on the boat, Randy had the camera out. Elise, Monique and Hammish were looking stunned, Craven was thinking about what this all meant and Bearnard was just smiling, still with a hand on Nelly’s neck.

 

“See what I mean. A little bit a’ trust ‘nd affection can do wonders” Bearnard said proudly. Soon enough Nick came back to the boat, an expression of true wonder on his face and Bearnard moved over to clap him on the shoulder, “C’mon lad, let’s get back to mine fer some tea and a chinwag” he said and Nick nodded,

 

“Lead the way” he said. Bearnard jumping back into his dingy and leading them to a rather large four story house with a dock on the south end of the Loch by the river. All of them piling out over the dock and up into the home that felt like it had been lived in and fixed up over generations. “C’mon, let’s get comfy” Bearnard said, leading them into a sitting room filled with soft couches, chairs and low coffee tables, “Settle yerselves, I’ll make tea” he said before leaving them all to talk.

 

“I gotta say jefe what you did took some guts.” Randy complimented as he began to make himself comfortable on one of the couches, taking up most of the space as he laid on it.

 

“How did you know he wouldn’t kill you?” Monique asked as she leaned against the wall, looking at the area to see if they needed an escape route. Soon though Bearnard came back with a large silver platter with refreshments ranging from simple tea to ale, with a few sandwiches as well.

 

“Aight laddies and lassies, how long ave ye known the black beasty?” Bearnard asked the Heat Team as he sat down in a rather large ornate chair with what seemed to be fangs on top of the it , his eyes hard and unmoving as he judged the group.

 

“Well, since Godzilla was a baby. I found him in the sewers just after he hatched” Nick said, grabbing a cup of tea, “He seemed to have bonded to me, like a baby chick to its mother” Bearnard smiled

 

“It’s more than that laddie” he said, picking up a glass of ale, “You showed that today. That there beastie has picked ya ta be their spokesman, so ta speak” he said and the entire crew looked at Nick then at Bearnard,

 

“What do you mean? Godzilla bonded with Nick because he was the first living creature he saw out of the egg” Elise said and Bearnard shook his head,

 

“They’re smarter than ya give them credit fer lass” he said, “All these big beasties could be smarter then all’a us. They feel like we do, as you could see with Nessie, Nelly and your Godzilla” he said with a smile, “And as I said, me family’s been lookin’ after the Ladies of the Loch fer generations. They know who are good folk and who ain’t” he added proudly, though there was still an air of confusion in the room.

 

“Wait so Jefe is going to start signing the Big G for contract deals?” Randy asked as he picked up a sandwich from the tray, of course the more adult members just rolled their eyes at the terrible joke.

 

“Tha's not wha' 'm gettin' at ya numpty. I mean yer the one they go ta fer talkin' ta people!” Brandon exclaimed to the young the young hacker a glare which caused him to slightly falter under the gaze of the scotsman. “Wha’ I mean is tha' the beasties ‘re protectors and they need someone ta speak to and fer ‘em.”  Bernard further explained as he took a sip from his cup to soothe his throat from all this group of tourists were giving him. Nick currently had his hand stroking his chin in thought, but soon a thought  came into his mind.

 

“Bernard if us and our respective monsters have this type of bond who else does?” Nick asked the Scotsman who quickly tried to answer but no answers came out and began to think about what the mutant scientist just said. As he did all around the world odd occurrences, an earthquake in the desert, a volcanic island began to smoke, all over Australia sandstorms were blowing across the continent, just off the coast of Africa the ocean began to froth and bubble, lastly inside a secret lab a new life and a new blood sport was born.

**Author's Note:**

> Me and a friend had an idea:
> 
> What if Kaiju's are smarter then we believe they are?
> 
> This is what came from that and what spiraled out from it. 
> 
> We hope you enjoy it so far.


End file.
